earthbound
by hambane1
Summary: Jade accidently breaks the flute that sealed Hsi Wu, freeing him. But it's been two years since he was last free; how will he react when he returns? Will he return to his old ways, and seek revenge? Or will he seek forgiveness from those he wronged?


**(3 months after Hsi Wu's banishment)**

Hsi Wu flew around the netherworld as he often did, dodging rocks as he made his way to a small grouping of rocks that were a decent ways away from his siblings. Landing on one of the islands, he found a stalagmite about as tall as he was and pulled the top off to reveal a hollowed compartment inside. The sky demon reached in and soon felt what he was searching for. He pulled his hand out; in it, a small blue camcorder that was shaped like a moose. Flipping the arm that had the viewing screen on it, he turned the machine on.

"The demon netherworld," came Jade's voice as the camera panned around to show some of the floating islands. "Where demon sorcerers go when there been bad; where no human has gone before... until now."

'Such bravery from one so young.' the demon thought to himself. Scrolling through the videos he found one that he hadn't seen yet and started it.

The camera was pointed upwards for about six seconds before a dark shape started flying around the area. It took hsi wu a moment to realize that jade had been filming him. "That's Seymo- Hsi Wu, the sky demon, His portal was at fenway park in boston." She said. Just after, Hsi Wu landed on a nearby island facing away, so Jade focused on him. "He got his tail stuck in a door, and tried to pass himself of as a human to get it back. And to think I was about to say yes when he had asked me to the school dance." Jade said in an irritated tone.

Hearing this shocked the sky demon far more than he thought it should. 'She was about to say yes? But that would mean-' his thoughts were cut off by a another island flying towards him. He dodged out of the way, but dropped the camera. As it started to fall into the abyss, Hsi Wu went into a falcon dive and raced after it. He had barely grabbed it before it would have shattered on the island below.

'Why am I so concerned about this thing? All it is, is a reminder of my failure. And, why do I feel so ashamed of deceiving Jade?' Hsi wu thought as he went to put the camera back.

 **(Two** **years later)**

Jade jumped of the second floor railing of uncle's store but landed in an area that had a few antiques in it. "AIYAH!" Came Uncle's voice from nearby. "Are you trying to destroy precious antiques? You want uncle to go out of business? No? Then walk down stairs next time." Uncle said, lecturing Jade.

"Sorry Uncle it's just, ever since my parents decided to let me stay the summer every year, I can't help but get excited. I wonder what bad guys we'll fight next? Aliens, doomsday cults, maybe even the kids of the other demon sorcerers?" Jade said excitedly as she got up. Looking at what she had landed on, she could only see one thing that was broken: a wooden box that had a flute inside. The flute was broken at a right angle, and when jade tried to fix it, the flute broke in half.

"Don't you have better things to think about? Like catching the bus before it leaves?" Asked Jackie as he walked out from another room.

"Oh crap, thanks uncle Jackie; I'll see you guys after school." Jade replied as she ran out the door.

"She seems to be in high spirits today." Said tohru as he came in with some food.

Jade got on the bus and looked for a place to sit. Sadly, the only spot to sit was right in front of drew.

"Hey there jade, fought any more goblin wizards lately?" Drew mocked.

"They were demon sorcerers, and no, I haven't. They've been banished back to the demon world for like two years now." Jade replied as she tried to enjoy the bus ride.

_

Hsi Wu hid after being chased by his siblings. Going over to his hiding spot he took out the camera and tried to turn it on. The batteries had long since died, but holding it gave him a sense of comfort "Damn them, I wish I could just leave this infernal place. Even more, I wish I could ask Jade... to forgive me." He muttered to himself.

Just then, a portal opened in front of him. "How is this possible? The Chans sealed my door shut permenantly." The demon said to himself. He reached his clawed hand forward, but when he touched it he felt a wave of weakness fall over him. "What?! Perhaps this is a trap, a trick set by my siblings to torment me." He shook his head. "Even so, anything they do to me is temporary; what more do I have to lose?" Stepping back to get a flying start, Hsi Wu raced forward; using his wings propel himself through the portal. Once on the other side, Hsi wu was greeted to a familiar surrounding. The human stadium:fenway park. But instead of the crowds that had gathered last time, there was nobody.

The sorcerer walked around, taking in the sights and sounds before taking to the air. "Ah, the air of the human world is so much sweeter than that of the netherworld." He thought out loud. It wasn't long however, before he noticed he wasn't going nearly as fast as he should. "Well it would seem that my powers have weakened since my last visit, I should test my abilities before going to pay the chans a visit."

First the sky demon tested his magic; while he didn't have as much mastery of them as his siblings, he had some degree of control over lightning, wind, and water as they all were parts of his domain of sky. He flew to a nearby forest and first created a gust of wind powerful enough to remove all the leaves in a 6 foot area of a tree. He then channeled his magic for about a minute before unleashing a bolt of lightning from the sky upon it. Lastly, focused all his energy into forming the clouds above him into rain clouds. But by the end of this display however, he had exhausted his magical energy. "Bah, were I at my strongest I would have been able to summon a hurricane, given enough time." complained Hsi Wu. 'Well, I know where my magical skills are at the moment, but what about physical?' He thought.

Taking off on foot as fast as he could, he soon a herd of deer. Deciding this would be a good test of his speed; he took off after them. At first he could keep up with them, but he soon found that; while he was fast enough to keep pace with them, he didn't have the endurance to do so for long. Taking to the sky again, Hsi Wu kept track of how fast the surroundings were going by. By his estimate he could fly about 80 miles an hour if he was focused on speed alone. He didn't even bother testing his strength; he had always been little stronger than a human, he doubted that would have changed much, even in his weakened state.

Hsi Wu stopped as a thought came into his head. 'I wonder if Jade will remember me? I don't even know how long it's been since last I was freed. More than a year definitely... only one way to find out.' he thought before continuing his flight westward.


End file.
